Guardian of the Wicked
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: The Avatar is supposed to be the epitome of all that is good in the universe, the catalyst of peace, and the defender of balance. Nyoka was not that kind of Avatar. Rated T for violence and frequent adult language.


**Well, this is my first foray into the Avatar fandom, so if at all possible try not to crucify me here :) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!**

Aang groaned in frustration, falling back into the lush greenery of the mysterious island. He thought that a fellow Air Nomad, such as Avatar Yangchen, would sympathize with his innate pacifism and his absolute reluctance to kill. But Aang had been disappointed yet again. Yangchen too had advocated that Ozai be given death. The young Avatar greatly desired to return to Ember Island, but logic dictated that he had no current means of doing so. But Ozai wasn't the only issue looming on the young Avatar's mind.

Katara.

Aang had never felt anything for another person the same way he felt for Katara. He had little bearing or knowledge on what love truly meant or represented, but he knew enough to realize that he loved Katara. However, the young Avatar reasoned that all of this emotion and affection would be for naught. He would more than likely never see her again.

Sighing sadly, and unsure of what else he could do, Aang decided to meditate once again. It wasn't long before another one of Aang's reincarnations appeared before him, albeit one he was completely unfamiliar with. The figure was startlingly young, probably in his late teens and early twenties. He was tall, with bright and deep green eyes, which seemed hardened by decades of war and somewhat questionable moral conduct, an unshaven face, whether out of apathy or lack of time, Aang didn't know, and pale skin, creating an overall picture of an ethnicity that Aang didn't really recognize. His hair was dark and cut short, with no braid or bun, and he wore a black cloak, with the hood pulled over his head. He wore brown boots, and an intimidating glare that unnerved Aang to the point where he created a few feet of added distance between them..

Aang's eyes widened fiercely. "Who are you, and what do you think I should do about Ozai?"

The figure rolled his eyes, the green orbs taking on a seemingly irritated glare. "Listen kid. I ain't going to spew pseudo-intellectual bullshit like some of the dipshits you talked to previously. I'm going to tell you exactly what I think and you are going to fucking listen to it."

Aang, visibly affected by the man's profanity, responded with a nervous tone, yet still repeating his previous question with greater emphasis. "Who are you, and what do you think I should do about Ozai?'

"Name's Nyoka. I was an Earth Kingdom Avatar a long-ass time ago. Had a hot boyfriend, was the ruler of an empire." Nyoka stiffened immediately after that. "Then, I proceeded to fuck it all up."

This didn't help Aang at all. "Well, about Ozai-"

Nyoka suddenly took on a very disgusted look. "Wait, is Ozai that genocidal fire lord that has longer and more feminine hair than my wife's grandmother?"

Aang, visibly confused and unsure of himself, as well as being utterly terrified of his crass, vulgar past life that decided to present himself, responded. "I guess…I have never seen him before. All I know comes from pictures."

Nyoka narrowed his eyes. "Well, it's fucking hideous. He needs a better barber. Anyway, what do I think you should do about him? I think you should take a knife and repeatedly gut him until you can't differentiate the rocks and human organs on the ground. I want all of the rivers and streams and oceans of the world to be soaked with that moron's blood. That being said, you can't let people bully you into doing what they want you to do. I know you're into pacifism and other weird Airbender guru bullshit."

Aang opened his mouth to speak, but Nyoka cut him off.

"And those fuckers thought that they knew diddly squat about how to actually Airbend properly. Ha! Listen, kid. There here ain't a way you're going to understand this right now. You're like twelve, right? You must like stories then. At least the little shits back in my day enjoyed stories, Well, whether you like it or not, you're getting a story. Let me tell you a little story about me, how I fucked shit up, and what any of this crap has to deal with you and your little man-lady problem."


End file.
